


When I think about you

by DoctorDalek



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, I didn't just write that - did I?, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, due to Marc Warren's sexual aura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDalek/pseuds/DoctorDalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves Eve; and he'll do anything to please her...<br/>Set somewhat before the first episode of the second season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I think about you

_I don’t want anybody else._

No, she didn’t. She really didn’t.

Leaning over the counter in a dress that granted the fortunate onlookers more insight than she had probably planned, Eve’s full breasts were centre of attention once again. She stood there smilingly, looking gorgeous.

Hungry eyes groped her body, tearing off every bit of slinky fabric;  
Leering gazes, sickly smiles, compliments, winks and whistles as a greeting as she pushed her way through the yearning masses.

But she kept her eyes on the target: an angular face with piercing blue eyes and a smile that belonged to her.  
At least, it should have.

A smile carved in stone settled on her lips, her big beguiling eyes winking mechanically at the passers-by.  
She didn’t approach Tony Crane; she mingled with the others, not as much drawing nearer as floating.  
Eve’s eyes rested on his face; she liked to watch at close range.

A bat of an eyelid; a gentle, sly smile; one brief moment for maintaining eye contact.  
And a penetrating, leering glare.

Eve chuckled quietly as not to disturb the prospective customer.  
Neither of them had spotted her.  
She watched. She just liked to keep an eye on things.  
And she smiled.

_You close your eyes and see me before you..._

Eve bit back a quiet chuckle as Tony’s hand brushed against the stranger’s hand, allegedly accidentally at first before his thin fingers became more demanding, drawing circles over his skin, caressing, pinching, inviting him.  
And the smile...  
Eve shook her head, smiling to herself.  
Tony Crane, despite the initial impression, had the most charming smile you could ever imagine. It was a pleasing smile, with lips that seemed so soft and tender, so warm and sensitive that kissing them would become a craving rather than a display of affection.

But Eve knew that this smile was hers, she owned it; he’d never smile at anyone like that apart from her.  
She was all he desired.  
Right now he was only toying.

_A fool could see just how much you adore me._

Tony flashed Eve a sideway glance, his eyes half closed, while titillating his newly found prey’s ear with his tongue. He winked.  
Eve could feel her hands moving on their own accord, pushing down, stroking the thin fabric that separated her fingers from her wet thighs intensely.  
Tony Crane was a player; and he liked to give her a good show.

Their hands only briefly entwining while he strutted past her, accompanied by his plaything, Eve sidled after them at a respectable distance before sneaking off to the place only she and Tony knew about.

She was aroused already; even thinking about it was enough to moisten her now bare legs.

It wasn’t like cheating; they had agreed about this and talked about it openly.  
No, it was more than that; it was their shared secret.  
_Their_ shared passion.  
And Eve liked to watch. Always watching him...

Girls were alright, too. But secretly Eve’s heart was melting whenever she saw him with another lad.  
Eve chuckled while thinking about this, stripping off her dress.  
Tony always played at being boyishly shy when he was involved with another man; it was part of his charisma that he could twist everyone around his finger.

And Eve liked to watch them succumbing to his charm because she knew she owned his heart; and that he was doing it only to please her.

_Get down on your knees and do anything for me..._

Of course, Eve had to admit, in some way Tony must have enjoyed it too for he was always rock hard when fooling around with his prey.  
But he was at a disadvantage.  
Tony’s eyes were always searching for Eve’s when he was pleasured by someone else; while Eve, on the other hand, just had to watch with anticipation he had to make sure that she liked what she saw.  
And while she could always see him, slobbering over his beguiling body, he could hardly make out the spot from which she was watching.

Eve was always in control.  
She liked to remain unnoticed while he had to lower his guard to entice one of their toys.  
He had to come in touch; he had to touch them, to get off with them, he had to do what they wanted, knowing that what they wanted Eve would love.  
But still... there was the nagging feeling...the worries...  
Could he still make her come? Was it becoming a bore?

Eve smiled mildly.  
Tony sure knew how to please her. This man... what a looker!  
She felt the blood pounding in her veins and the heat of her skin as she caressed her own breasts, playfully running a finger over a nipple. She imagined, no, she _remembered_ Tony’s tongue at that spot, his favourite spot, and how he loved to suck on her breasts.  
But she wouldn’t let him. He had to earn it first.  
He had to beg.

Eve liked to hear him moan and she elicited a delighted chuckle as Tony spurred on the other one, forcing him to join in on his display of lustfulness.  
Running her fingers over her body, feeling the vibrating of her skin, her hands reaching down, stimulating, patrolling the sweet and tender spots over and over again.  
With her hands tantalizing her nether regions she pressed her face against the wall, her eyes opening in ecstasy.

Tony had stripped his prey off his clothes, placing the squirming man on his bared lap; he pressed him down, forcing himself in, his hips starting to move rhythmically mindless of the man’s sudden reluctance.

Eve closed her eyes, moaning quietly while cosseting her groin unashamedly; a bit of a struggle always worked wonders on Tony’s self esteem (and libido), Eve knew, and she too enjoyed the short defence reaction he tended to arouse during every shag.  
And she knew that he did it only for her, slagging him, breaking his spirit to bring him to heel, violating him with his eyes never on his prey; always gauging the room in search of her gaze.

Licking over her dry lips she sighed, hoping it to be loud enough for him to hear it.  
Her hands palpated her own body avidly, arousing, exciting, pushing and pushing on; she tried to hold back while watching every twitch of Tony’s muscles, every thrust, his sweat-drenched body tensing, his hips pushing and shoving while he inched his way deeper and deeper.  
A glint in Eve’s eyes and a smile that said it all;  
Tony now had a new servile toy.

“Please” she whispered, sending Tony’s sky-blue eyes on another search for hers “please...come inside of him.”  
She groaned quietly while she felt his eyes travelling over eyes; he still hadn’t quite spotted her through the small hole in the wall, but he was close to locating her.  
He tried to smile.

Eve could barely withhold any longer. She felt the pulsating between her moist fingers, pushing her fingers deeper into her own tight cavity.  
She watched with widening eyes as Tony held on to his prey, digging his nails into the pale skin until it broke; he lowered his head, whispering mere words of arousal and cravings before biting down on his victim’s neck, getting through the last one, two roughly enforced thrusts before reaching his redemptive climax.  
And Eve held her breath in order not to scream.

The air had become damp and stuffy; Tony Crane was leaning against the wall, still scarcely dressed while enjoying a smoke.  
His prey had slipped away unnoticed.  
The panting behind the walls had ceased after a while; the hovering silence only broken by the rustling sounds of clothes being adjusted.

His fingers tracing the spots where her face must have been; he cocked his head to one side while staring at the thin crack in the wall.  
It was probably bigger on the other side; and a lot more revealing.

“Thanks.”  
Her voice this close to his face had startled him.  
He stared intently at the small crack.  
“Cheers” he whispered quietly while nestling his face to the wall “I hope you enjoyed it.”

An intake of breath near his ear was more than a sign approval; it was a display of pure delight.  
“Yeah, I did” Eve added eventually.  
She placed a hand against the crack, feeling Tony’s warmth against it.  
The strangely arousing ideas forming in her head brought a smile to her lips.

“Only next time I could join in and you could make use of your sneaky tongue.”

He wasn't perfect.  
No-one is.

**Author's Note:**

> Right. That's it.  
> I used excerpts from Genitorturers' song "Touch myself". (I love that song. I'm not quite sure if it was a good idea to listen to it non-stop while writing this, though.)  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
